bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 23:43, April 6, 2010 Can my character Blaze use Birdagon and take him on a journey? (With Darkus Harpus I made another shape dude who evolves from Senior! Wanna have it? Dude! (Or dudette) Hey Blaze and Aqua live on A Vestroia! Blaze lives in the Ventus Village! Aqua lives in Aquos Village. You have some good articles and good ideas for characters. Yeah. I have a bakugan that talks to me.....It only threatens me though Your character Recgameboy is kind of you know................ Looks like a child m00st0r Challenge Want to brawl?But dont cheat using Prickley and no transformations into Senor French Shape Guy. Hi....How much do you check talk pages. Im just bored. I have been on almost every wiki I know of and any other websites I find entertaining. No. Wait I have been to that one before. It was about 2 weeks ago I was there last. Creator613 is mean. Keep up the good work. Battle for top bakugan has begun.Your battle with TwinStar is in motion-I am Mega Brontes 20:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) § Hey it's Agent Z, reply when you get this message The Beatles Rule! 19:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry wrong person The Beatles Rule! 20:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Please stop with those images in the battles. I just need to authorize things before it happens. You made a new bakugan? I did too! The Beatles Rule! 21:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't be sorry I LOVED the pictures. MegaBrontes is a newbie he doesn't know. He just cares about what Kasei thinks. Rec you can put up the pictures if you want. No more authorization is needed for my tournament. Heyyyyyy Pics of Monarus, New bakugan or Tournament ones? :'( You didn't like my idea? What Video Game? Dude where did you make Jim Monarus and Rec? Hey dude or dudette? Hey man I'm bored too. go to the pool. That's where I was. And answer my other question. I'm not Not talking smack about you I love the chronicles of jaller!!!-Leonidas1234 00:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Heyyyyyyyyyy Our battle was good. Should I download more Bakugan? When dimensions goes back online will we battle?-Leonidas1234 22:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DIMENSIONS IS OFFLINE YET AGAIN!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 23:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about Monarus in the Sigma Wrath article.I was confused for a second-Leonidas1234 23:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Gyesss what I Made Birdagon a evolution and a Evolution of a battle gear. Your Welcome Your welcome. I'll do it for everyone. HEyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Nice new Monarus Pic where'd you make it Soul Calibur? I'm bored The Beatles Rule! 22:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) We could have a 3 person brawl-Leonidas1234 22:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Rec did you read my story? Somebody I know is called Kat-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude do you not reply when I say anything that interferes with A Vestroia? Idea Crystal should like REc and then Monarus gets mad because Crystal likes Rec. Monarus and Moonlit Monarus are both Burst Bakugan-Leonidas1234 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What is weird about it sorry I didn't answer. When you write on my talk page can you start a new column of heabline or whatever it's called. Hey Dude wanna battle me and my friend on Bakugan Dimensions? Hey, Wanna Join A Bakugan RP Site?-Creator613 I saw it.-Leonidas1234 20:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Rec how do you upload a picture onto GIMP? How does Trip-Slash look?-Leonidas1234 23:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Dude Do you like Spidermonkey? ☆ Like this? 800px-A_Purple_Monarusx.jpg ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Im bored. Can we have a brawl on the wikia chat network? Minor typo on Purple Monarus article which I fixed.-Leonidas1234 19:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yoo dude Hey sup. Hi.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever heard of Eddsworld?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's a hilarious series of flash videos about these friends who go on wacky adventures.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Rec Prickleys page is screwed up. Hello Where have you been?-Leonidas1234 19:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) te hee! I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Leonidas1234 is an admin. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 01:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey.... WAZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wanna be in by story. You can be Zenet and Monarus. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Can you upload some Zenet pics though? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I like it. It looks like the Prince of Persia but I like it. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 23:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude Listen Ya know those picture on your talk I swear I didn't put them in it Sorry about the "Jim", but now I found your secret, is Jim still alive? I was using the Jim in the story of ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights series, this time, I was also creating him as the new Jim (the same Jim, but in BMK), together with his Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Prickley, I misunderstood about the big expression "Rec notices that Monarus is missing, he is then filled with rage, and vows to kill Sklash, Prickley, and Jim.", as in actually the A Story II, now I think Jim is actually alive, not dead. And also, I edited the A Story III, just to show as Jim was dead, being killed by Rec by an anger because of Monarus missing. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 22:58, April 30th, 2015 (UTC)